


81. It is possible there is something sacred about us.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the raven cycle) [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the quote "It was possible that there were two gods in this church."</p>
            </blockquote>





	81. It is possible there is something sacred about us.

It is possible there are two gods in this church  
It is quite possible neither is divine  
But it is something holy  
Your eyes on this tainted skin of mine


End file.
